winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess Moonlight
if you need anything tell me BRAVO! Okay! Here Is Your Talkbox:Template:SARAH_hyder Use It And Tell Me How You Like! By The Way! I Am 9 Years Old Now And I Will 10 Years Old On 22 April. March 2012 4 (UTC) WOW!! WOW! The is amamzing. In two day you make 137 edits. Welcome back Sarah! I am so glad to see you again.I am making talkboxes for you.When they will ready i will tell you. April 2012 6 (UTC) Hehe! do not worry.I was just checking.I can't passing in make your talkboxes.but do not worry.If can't pass,I will say Rose.She will solve.Anyway,do not worry! And some times ago,I will make userboxes for you. April 2012 6 (UTC) Wait for some time. April 2012 6 (UTC) I'm glad that you're back anyway. But I'm hoping that you learnt something from the time you were banned. Anyway, read the wiki's standards on the main page in order to stay away from my ban-ticket. And thank you for the nice words. Actually I asked Roxy what could I do to help clean up the wikia. I meant that I want to help, and she set me as admin, I give her no beg for adminship, okay? And for the talkboxes, Fatimah's knowledge about them is not really much so ask me if you need help with those, okay? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know it! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Why did you warn Rose about merging Echo's(Princessfairyflora) talkboxes? She did that because users have one talklbox template Rose do great. April 2012 7 (UTC) Okay. April 2012 7 (UTC) invite? what? And do you know Urdu? April 2012 7 (UTC) Okay.When i will have time i will log in on hotmail. April 2012 7 (UTC) Sarah? Are you still here??? Please give me the colors and the sigs you want!!! Without them I can't complete your talkboxes @@! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) When you use it, just type okay? Reply me soon :x! P/S: If you want to be an admin, you'll have to be a rollback first. I'll show you how to become a rollback. Give a request here, like Fatimah did, then give the reason why do you want to be a rollback (be honest and your chance to be a rollback will be higher!), then sign your name with 4 of ~ or give a request via using your talkbox, tell the reason. I'll tell the admins when you finish your request. And please don't beg for adminship or rollbackship, the admins really don't like that! Wish you luck!}} I'm glad you like your sad talkbox,and I do guess that I'm lucky on guessing xD! I'm on Fanon Wiki, but I do not active there because I don't hve my own characters and it's feel that... Well... It's hard to say but I just be there to make a fairy for my friend, that's all and I do not want to be there... It's too messy for me. Deleting all the history and re-log to Winx Wikia to edit your profile. I hope this help. And no, Echo is a liar! She said that she's Flora's Nick VA and she own 2 Winx blogs but she didn't. You can see ? Alejandra Reynoso said she is not user Princessfairyflora. And I DO NOT HATE Echo, I just feel annoying someway by her, okay? And I have 2 dogs, 1 cat, 2 birds, 1 fish and 1 hedgehog. I'm not a Muslim after all, I'm a Buddhism since I was a small baby. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I am not here lately. U see if I don't score nicely in my school this year then I won't be able to get admission in a good school. So I am paying attention to my studies more. --JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ummm. Yeah, I wish that too. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I wish to. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 17:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh hi don't worry i never add any fan-art to wikipedia's unless its a fanon wiki but thank you very much for messaging me and good luck to you tooBroken Valentine 22:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Broken Valentine Thanks for the tip.